This invention relates to an apparatus for assisting the golfer in developing proper habits for body positioning and swing of the golf club.
The prior art includes a number of devices to assist the golfer in developing a proper club swing, as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,589, 4,479,653, 4,653,757, 4,662,640, and Re. 32,397. However, none of these devices provide training for body position.
One object of the present invention is to provide a single apparatus which enables a golfer to develop the proper habits for body stance and golf club swing.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.